


What are you afraid of?

by cherries_always



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), supercorp - Fandom
Genre: F/F, that gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 11:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10876023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherries_always/pseuds/cherries_always
Summary: (Based in what i want to see on the finale between Cat and Lena). After the earth is safe supergirl and cat wait for lena to wake up and then have a little chat.





	What are you afraid of?

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is based on a comment i was going to sent to a groupchat but ended up too long so hope you like it and if there are typos sorry.

Cat is siting next to Supergirl waiting for Lena to wake up. The battle was out of this world, exhausting yet everyone was high on adrenaline; everyone but Lena -she was knocked was usual- and Kara can't help to look at her with puppy eyes as she checks her breathing. 

 

'You love her don't you Kara?' Cat asks in a low voice expecting no answer. 

 

Kara closes here eyes. After all they have been through... it all comes in flashbacks. 

Lena once again gave her life for everyone. She even tried to be a human shield for Supergirl. She was able to pilot a spaceship trough a portal to the other side of the universe make all the Dalmax people and ship leave and she came back by herself when the portal was 0,5 seconds away of closing. 

 

As she remembers the recent events the young blonde lets a little smile glow. 

 

'I do...' she says as she takes Lena's hand. Afraid she won't wake up this time. Because everyone and everything she loves dies. 

 

'Then what's stoping you?' 

Cat stands up to lecture the Kryptonian. 

 

'Listen. You are the most powerful being in this planet, you have the heart of a lion and a woman that definitely loves you too. What's stopping you Kara? What are you afraid of?'

 

'Losing her. Disappointing her. Endangering her. Hurting her. It's not easy you don't understand Miss Gr...'

 

Cat rose her index finger. Silence. 

 

'No. You are the one that doesn't understand. What are you expecting? For it to be easy? Kira darling the best things in life aren't easy. Love definitely is not an exception.'

 

The words resonated in Kara's head. How was she so wise?

A soft hand over her's brought her back from her thoughts. 

 

'So you do like me like that?' Said a soft voice. 

 

'Hey Lena you're okay thanks Rao I thought something happened to you. Why did you put yourself in danger like that?'

 

'Because I want to be a good person. I needed to prove I was good...'

 

'Hi Miss Luthor nice to meet you i am Cat. You have to prove nothing you're an exceptional woman.' 

 

'Um thank you nice to meet you too.'

 

'Why did you put yourself in front of me? You could have died!'

 

'Well it was just a Kryptonite bullet and I couldn't let my only two friends die... how is Kara Danvers by the way?' She said with a smirk. 

 

'Oh I like her already!' Said Cat as she witnessed the scene. 

 

'What? How do you know? I don't know what you mean.' 

 

'Two people likeing a Luthor was strange enough and there's also the fact that I have eyes. And the time you came to my office flying...on a bus'. 

 

Kara got all red. 

 

'Did she ready say that? Wow at least she tried with me.'

 

'Oh do tell!' Said Lena as she started incorporating. 

 

'Well she made her friend J'oon look like her and they both appeared in my office.' 

 

'That's a good one. Actually! She came to save me and told me Kara told her I was in danger seconds before I was thrown of a balcony.'

 

'Oh Kira come on you have a balcony thing? Also are you Irish I thought you were a Luthor?'

 

'Does she? Umm good to know. Actually I grew up in Ireland but I was later adopted by the Luthor a that turned out to be part of my DNA long story.' 

 

'Can you guys stop it for a second? I'm here!' 

 

'We know' they said at the same time. 

 

'Wait how did you know I was Supergirl Miss....Cat?'

 

'I had a lot of free time after leaving CatCo'

 

'Oh so you're the Cat from CatCo? I really like your company!'

 

'Thank you! I'm Kira's ex -Lena panicked for a second- boss'. 

 

The two of them seemed to be having a really good time. Thought all Kara could think was about Cat words. 

 

The safest place on earth was the fortress of solitude and that's were Kara took Lena. Lena hated flying but some how the closeness to Kara, her heartbeat, her hands surrounding her. It felt like what people called home, it felt safe. 

 

After the robot cured her bullet wound Lena started wondering around. The Kryptonian inscriptions. The magnificent structure. The supercomputer Kara was using while monitoring the space and the remaining polarization effect of the portal in earth. 

 

'I thought you didn't know what Quantum entanglement was.'

 

'I lied. I know a lot about science, I was supposed to be the next in line to take care of the scientific division back in Krypton.'

 

'Oh wow that amazing. What happened? I mean why did you lie?'

 

'When I came to earth one of the first things I learned was that people don't like what is out of what they consider normal. So I pretended to be like the kids in school and I guess it got under my skin.'

 

'Oh Kara...' Lena approached her and took her hands. 'You should be you. Your brilliant self. Normal is boring.'

 

'Normal kept me alive'

 

'Extraordinary saved me, in many ways'

 

They looked deep into each other's eyes then they broke the gaze and looked down. Suddenly Lena's mobile sounded. 

 

'There's reception in here?'

 

'Apparently'

 

Lena picked up. 'How did you get my number?....ah okay....ok give me a second. It's for you, it's Cat she says she needs to talk with both of us I'll put her on speaker.'

 

'Hi can you both hear me?' Said the voice in the mobile. 

 

'Yup'

'Yes'

 

'Good. Now listen me. You two need to go kiss. NOW!'

 

*call ended*

 

'How did she...'

 

'It's something she does she always knows stuff.'

 

'So...about what you said earlier. What are you afraid of Kara? You will definitely not lose me nor endanger me because I do that myself and never, never hurt me.'

 

She took one step leaving no space between themselves but millimetres between their mouths. 

 

'What are you afraid of?'

 

_"Quantum entanglement is a physical phenomenon that occurs when pairs or groups of particles are generated or interact in ways such that the quantum state of each particle cannot be described independently of the others, even when the particles are separated by a large distance—instead, a quantum state must be described for the system as a whole."_

 

And as such they kissed becoming one forever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Cat is us.


End file.
